Bio Lab/Transcript
Intro A video of the Manticore intel they recovered from Antarctica is shown as Knox narrates to Cormack what they're seeing. Knox: This is Manticore. A biological agent designed to target specific genotypes. If your DNA signature isn't in the Atlas database, you're dead. It then shows a Manticore sample with an Atlas soldier on the left and a Sentinel soldier on the right. It shows that the Atlas soldier's DNA is in the database while the Sentinel's isn't, thus showing the Atlas soldier with a status of immune while the Sentinel is dead. Cormack: So he could drop this in the middle of a battle. His troops live - ours die. Knox: 'That's right - contact with even a single spore is fatal. Chem suits are useless. ''The camera then looks down from the screen to Knox and Cormack as Mitchell slowly walks in. '''Cormack: '''Is it operational? '''Knox: Unknown - but because he produced this sample, he could already be manufacturing at an industrial scale. Cormack: If he is, we need to know the where and the how - it's the only way we bring Irons down. Knox then puts up a map of the world with Atlas factories labeled. Knox: Problem is, Atlas has dozens of site capable of mass production. By the the time we put the pieces together... Knox is then cut off by Mitchell. Mitchell: Gideon has the location. Cormack then turns around towards Mitchell. Cormack: Are you sure he can be trusted? Mitchell: This mission doesn't happen without him. What other choice do we have? Cormack then looks back at the map as the scene changes to Gideon' and Mitchell's VTOL flying over a Bulgarian forest. Gideon: The target is a former lumber factory in Bulgaria. The scene then goes into the VTOL. Gideon: We'll converge on the rendezvous point and link up with Cormack and his team. Pilot: Three minutes to target. Gideon: '''You were right about Irons. Just took me a while to figure it out. '''Mitchell: Better late then never right? If it weren't for you we'd still be stumbling around in the dark. Gideon: Just like old times, huh? Mitchell nods as they get ready. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Gideon gets up and holds onto a rail above him. An Atlas EMP hits their VTOL as they start to spin out of control. Pilot: '''Kingpin, this is Viper five-three, we're hit! Atlas EMP! '''Gideon: Fuck! Exo's failing! Pilot: '''We've been hit! Cannot hold! Prepare for impact! '''Gideon: C'mon! Jump! Mitchell and Gideon then jump out of the VTOL just before it crashes. The screen then turns black. Gameplay "BIO LAB" STRANDJA, BULGARIA APRIL 4, 2060 - 0300 HRS EXO TYPE: SPECIALIST * RIOT SHIELD (ACTIVATED) * OVERDRIVE (ACTIVATED) * CLOAK (ACTIVATED) Sniper shots can be heard as the screen then goes to Mitchell and Gideon running on foot. Gideon: They're on us! Leg it! Mitchell and Gideon continues running on foot and get to the hut. Gideon: Don't let that sniper dial us in! They'd went into the hut, the sniper shoots, Gideon ducks. They'd run out. Gideon and Mitchell ran on the hill, jumping arcoss a wooden fence, then they went into a river, swimming fast as they can. 'Gideon: '"Exo's still rebooting!" as they went on land, they ran to a big wall, with twigs for climbing. Gideon was on the top, while mitchell was still climbing. Mitchell grabbed a twig, while still climbing it snapped. 'Gideon: '"Hold on!" Mitchell trying to grab another twig. 'Gideon: '"Come on!" Their Exo suits was rebooted. 'Gideon: '"Exo's up! Cloak!" Gideon Cloaks. Mitchell taps on his pad, activating cloak, the chopper would shine light at mitchell's position, then the it leaves. Mitchell grabs the two things, then finally climbs up to the top, with gideon.